


Schrodinger

by Vziii



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 'It's Okay If It's You', Conversations, Love Confession, M/M, Not Actually That Romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/pseuds/Vziii
Summary: "For some reason, the word ‘Schrodinger’ came in his head.Brian supposed he could take Arin's confession in that manner: a little box with a surprise lingering inside."Alternatively: 'Arin and Brian almost consider a romantic relationship like it's a business proposal.'





	Schrodinger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onewarmline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewarmline/gifts).



> Here's my Christmas gift to OneWarmLine. Romance isn't exactly my strong suit, so I took a different kind of approach to their request of a Closet Key trope. 
> 
> I guess the only way I can explain this kind of situation is that, well, this is what I assume professional kinds of people would want to admit crushes. That, and I really wanted to try out writing a character acknowledging their flaws, and I took that upon Brian's character. I feel like I kinda wrote this one for myself as much as I did for them.
> 
> With all that said, I hope you enjoy this!

Brian could build the tallest mental walls, he grew to learn. Quite regretfully, his urge to guard himself against potentially threatening situations and people were a fatal flaw.

But this was Arin, Brian stopped himself there. There’s nothing of Arin to be skeptic about. No risk, no danger, only the occasional surprises.

Even since their first meeting, Brian could tell Arin was a good man: a creator, an artist, a silly yet strong voice. There was much to love of him any manner one could know him, be it online and in-person. The gradual path their acquaintance took from collaborator to good friend was quite bizarre for Brian, but it was one he was grateful for.

‘Bizarre’ wasn’t what Brian preferred to initiate very often. ‘Bizarre‘ was ending his science career to dedicate his life to a comedy band. ‘Bizarre’ was moving to LA for a life of fame, which once sounded like a fool’s wish to Brian. He really wasn’t one for leaving things behind to start a whole other path, taking a risky leap into matters he couldn’t tell the consequences of. Looking back now, he was still incredulous that he truly made it to where he was.

But taking a deep breath in as he looked around Arin’s office again, Brian began to remind himself how his life led him here.

He had people beside him each step of the way, people who had stood by him. Friends and family, bandmates and fans, supporters of his hopes and goals, were the substantial benefits Brian found himself gifted with. They had brought him to a decade of music and a career of joy, and eventually, to this December afternoon.

Just as Brian had finished pondering, the door behind him creaked open. Arin, with the same bright brown eyes but different anxious smirk, walked into the room, looking at Brian right where he was asked to meet him a few moments ago.

After a few moments of Arin freezing still in the doorway, Brian could sense some stress in the air. Fortunately, he had whispered out a weak “hey” to distract Brian from it.

“Hey, Arin,” he replied almost flowingly.

“Um…” Arin hesitatingly walked in, “so I called you over just- just to talk over something. It’s nothing big, just... ”

Brian’s nerves were being set off by the minute, but a soft “okay” was enough for Arin to finally walk towards his desk chair.

“Just…” he slowly dropped him in the black cushion chair and turned it to face Brian, “this may take a while.”

With a few more fast blinks of his grey, uneasy eyes, Brian could sense his mental walls being brought up again. He quickly flicked his gaze back to Arin, hoping to stop another layer of bricks being added to them. His friend’s thin-line lips weren’t helping much, but it was enough to remind him that the guard-up wasn’t needed.

“I have to confess a dilemma,” Arin spoke in low monotone. “Please endure with this.”

Brian’s eyes widened almost instantly, primarily for two reasons: confessions between the two were rare occasions, and since when did Arin bring out such sort of jargon?

“It’s nothing to do with work, but I felt it just as important to bring to you. I…” Arin inhaled in sharply through his nose before continuing. “I have considered this, with Suzy’s help of course, and…” Brian could see his fumbling with his fingers in his peripheral vision, “... and I thought I had better inform you of this earlier rather than later.”

That low voice, the forthright vocabulary… this wasn’t expected of Arin. Brian wouldn’t have ever put that sort of speech to his friend if not for today, and whilst Arin visibly struggled with words and a twitching mouth, the older man was racking his mind to deduct what influenced this.

But a frustrated turn of Arin’s head away from him helped Brian conclude to the reason: some time ago, Brian had stated he preferred having serious matters being taken as such, like being spoken of very professionally to avoid any emotional complications. Arin was aiming to bring this issue to him as such.

Whilst Brian could sense Arin’s respect towards him and the situation, he much preferred seeing Arin in a more relaxed and open state, the same way he had been before. It had him reach out and place his hand upon Arin’s shoulder, having him snap his head to meet his eyes.

“Arin,” Brian mustered up the smallest smile to help, “I appreciate you taking this seriously, but I want you to be comfortable about this. You can put down the professional tone if you want, and I’m alright to hearing what you have to admit.”

His weak smile was a response Brian could take, and as Arin pulled himself up, Brian found it reasonable to put his hand away, sitting up straight to mirror his friend.

It was going to be a pretty big deal, Brian mentally prepared himself as he watched the other man clench the fists upon his lap. It was something very new and he had to keep his guard down for it.

“I… wanna try dating… with you.”

… that was new.

Brian could list out every single reason why it was such a surprise, but that would have taken time out of him responding to a hand-covered Arin face. There was the fact that he hadn’t really thought of Arin in the romantic way before, and the fact when he hadn’t even thought about dating since high school, and the one where Brian wasn’t sure if he really was attracted to Arin or any man for the matter, and the wondering how nice Suzy was to let her husband have another partner-

“I kinda uh…” Arin’s muffled voice interrupted Brian’s thought-tornado, “I have feelings for you. You don’t have to like me back, you don’t have to -” Arin slowly dragged his hands down and away from his face, “you don’t have to say yes.”

It was intriguing, the way Arin’s manner bordered adorable and helpless, that Brian couldn’t help but lean his torso forwards to the younger man as he continued.

“I was hoping to- to at least let you know. In case I act weird around you. And if you’re okay with trying out that dating thing. I mean, if you’re alright taking our kind of relationship to a different kind of direction? Just- you’re a great friend!” Arin’s back cumulatively arched forwards, curling the man up into a ball of shyness. “I… I was wondering if, you know, we- we could be more than that, I-”

Cuteness aside now, Brian could sympathize with his friend’s embarrassment. Just from his expression, he could guess Arin was having the hardest time to keep his self-assuredness with the confession.

The proposal couldn’t have been emphasized more seriously when Arin forced his hands down and took a deep breath in, finally sitting up straight and gazing into Brian with a look he could regard as ‘hopeful.’

“Will you go out with me?”

For some reason, the word ‘Schrodinger’ came in his head.

Brian supposed he could take this proposal like that: a little box with a surprise lingering inside. A possibility to either something lively or a big mistake to look at. Opening the box was a choice to see a cat dying from or surviving the worst of poisons, but only if Brian should open it.

But this was Arin.

Arin, who’s seen him through some good times and some hard times, achievements and shortcomings. Arin, who’s given much more friendly and emotionally-healing motivation for work and personal life than Brian could repay. Arin, who’s been nothing but a comfort and comic to befriend.

Arin, who would definitely take things slow and easy for each other’s comfort. Arin, who wouldn’t even to try to hurt Brian’s heart. Arin, who knows how Brian’s mental defense can be draining to hold and bring about. Arin, who’ll make a wonderful date, if not a lovely boyfriend.

Brian would be alright. He’d open up the box to see a beautiful brown-fur cat gazing joyfully at him. There was no con, no poison, nothing but a nice surprise.

“Arin?”

In bated breath and anxious anticipation, Arin’s eyes gazed back into Brian’s own, and he hoped they were met with acceptance.

“... I’d like that. A romantic relationship with you.”

Arin’s exhale of relief was almost comical, the glimmer in his eyes a delight to behold. “R- really?”

Unable to hold in a little chuckle, Brian took Arin’s hand in his whilst he looked into his eyes. “I’d like to give dating a try, and I feel it’ll be best with you. We may have to go pretty slow about this, since I’ve never done this sort of thing before. But yeah, I’ll be glad to date you.”

As if he had intended to make himself seem much more adorable, Arin's giggle resonated around the office walls and sent the sound waves into his new boyfriend's ears. Brian almost found it mystical how the elated response made him smile so automatically, seemingly quite unexpected for Brian to extend his arms outward to the younger man. Arin's returned embrace, however, let Brian disregard further questions. After all, how could he think of anything else but how comfortable the soft hug felt at that time? 

The afternoon conversation, the warm embrace of his new boyfriend... it was almost like a December gift, a hesitantly opened Christmas box. It wasn’t something Brian could predict, but it was one he’ll accept with a smile, if not cherish forever. It was a surprise, yes… but it was one he needed.

And so, Brian’s mental walls had lost a handful of bricklayers.


End file.
